Shelter from the Rain
by peacefulthoughts
Summary: Gray made a hard decision rejecting Juvia for some weird reason and then he found a sobbing, wailing Juvia standing under a hamburger taking shelter from the rain..will true feelings come out tonight or will he just walk away? My third fan-fic! join me again in a one shot... please?


_**My third Fan fiction I hope you will enjoy it**_.

 _''See you later Icy-princess.'' Natsu Dragneel a naturally pink haired boy said to Gray Fullbuster his best friend and rival though he didn't quiet hear him he still responded with. ''shut up roasted-brain and go home already.'' Natsu walked out of the classroom after sticking his tongue out childishly at Gray. Gray didn't hear Natsu because he was busy looking at Juvia Lockser a blue haired beauty with beautiful pale skin, her eyes seemed to pierce his heart whenever she looked his way and she always smiled making his heart skip a beat._

He stood up from his desk and walked out into Fairy- high-schools teal corridor, he walked not even a mile down the hallway when he felt a tug on his school jacket he turned around slowly remembering a scene like this out of a horror movie him and Natsu watched last week. he looked down at the smaller person only to see the cute girl he didn't like but loved staring up at him, _**her eyes oh her eyes** _ they held a unique color of darkest blue and they had long eyelashes he often got lost in them, even though her eyes were so dark they held a special sparkle that reached his heart. ''Um I-I.'' she said in her shy, soft spoken manner. her cheeks were flushed pink, a nice touch on her pale skin. she pursed her lips and looking down. ''yes?'' he asked his heart racing she probably wanted to use his umbrella because it was gonna rain soon judging by the gray colored sky and the scent of rain in the air.

 _''I-I've um.. seen you everyday for two years and um.. Gray-sama and I've fallen head over heels in love with you.''_ she blurted out suddenly sounding like she had built up the courage for a long time, she looked up into Gray's eyes only to see the horrified look on his face. _''Uh Juvia I'm glad to receive this confession and all, but I don't really find it necessary to be in a relationship. I'm enjoying my life and I love my freedom. Being single doesn't bother me that much. In fact I love being that way. I don't want to have to rely on someone to be happy.''_ **the rain started to pour heavily** he lied on the inside it hurt to say something like this to the girl he loved. Juvia had a serene look on her face, but her eyes wouldn't meet his she softly said. _''Okay I hope you will forget this and we can be friends one day.''_ she smiled at him her smile not holding the usual sweetness and she walked briskly outside he was going to offer her his umbrella but she was walking to fast messing up her white knee socks with mud. he tried calling out to her, but she only sped up like she didn't hear him at all. he didn't open his umbrella and he just let the rain touch his skin.

It tore Gray up inside to say something like that to her after admiring her for so long and finding out she felt the same way, but when you love someone you care about there happiness more than your own and he wanted her to find someone better than him..someone who would make her never occurred to him that he could make her happy. he walked for awhile in the heavy rain that wouldn't let up under the dark gray sky until he decided he needed to rest he saw a rain shelter in the form of a giant hamburger,

he would have found that funny normally but today he just couldn't take this feeling. he walked under the dim lighted hamburger and sat on a pickle..not before long he heard another voice in there with him it was always there but before he didn't care until he heard the voice say in a hurt voice. _'' it's because you aren't good enough and you never will be..*sob* why did you say that? of course he didn't think of you*sob* that way Juvia is so stupid.''_ Gray turned his head and squinted until his eyes adjusted he saw a wailing Juvia Lockser siting on a slice of tomato crying her broken heart out, thunder clapped in the sky and she shivered not because it was cold outside which it was ,but because she was trying to stop crying. '' _You could have stayed friends but Juvia had to be greedy and want love.''_

the girl who's eyes and nose was now red said to herself. Gray felt his world fall apart as he watched his world _ **(Her)**_ fall apart. Gray didn't know what to do so he slid closer til he was sitting right next to her. she wasn't conscious of her surroundings. after awhile he spoke though his voice cracked from sadness, he kept his tears inside. _'' It's not that I don't love you..I do really but I'm not good enough for you and you deserve better than me..I-I just wanted you to be happy.''_ Juvia lifted her head to see Gray the one she loved though he caused her heartbreak with tears in his eyes.

'' _You are the best for me..no one else can make me feel like you do just when you smile at me*sob* and I couldn't want anything else right now then to be with you.''_ Juvia confessed her eyes aching and her heart filling full of something bad, something that made her want to cry harder. Gray finally understood and he took her in his arms..they sobbed together under the gray sky that was slowly letting up. he had never been so close to her, she smelled of the rain and he smelled of vanilla a perfect combination one that was harmonious and loving. Gray kissed Juvia's forehead earning another embrace and blush from her. they walked hand in hand towards her house because it was late. when they were at her doorstep he said. '' _You are a an open book that I didn't care to read so give me another chance and I swear I'll read it out loud surely and proudly.''_ Juvia sniffed opening the door to her house and then turning around she lifted his bangs and planted a kiss on his forehead. '' _Of course I love you and I'm not the only interesting book around you are too.'' ''I love you with all my heart and being Juvia.''_ he said embracing her again before walking down the wet road with his umbrella. _''I'll see you again tomorrow and love you harder.'_ ' she yelled after him. well tomorrow always comes, she made him the happiest in the world and she felt the same way. **~Fin~**

 **Peace out~ I hope you enjoy this one shot, I enjoyed dreaming it up and writing it for you all.**


End file.
